


#58 - Bread

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [58]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Memories, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: bread, Alex.  No beta.





	#58 - Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: bread, Alex. No beta.

Nic sat up suddenly, sniffing the air. A moment later, Alex heard Worick's key in the lock. He came in carrying a bag that gave off the delicious smell of fresh bread .

"Here," he said. "They had a batch of rolls fresh out of the oven when I went by."

"Oh, how wonderful!" said Alex. When she opened the bag, a memory overcame her: her mother with a fresh loaf, and Emilio crowing with happiness.

She looked up to find Worick smiling wryly at her. "That's a good look on you," he said, "But are we gonna eat or what?"


End file.
